This Can't Be The End
by TracyCook
Summary: Bonnie Bennett died during the spell to save Jeremy, but what if there is a way to bring her back with Damon's help? Would he choose to help save her over turning Elena human again? What if he did? And when Rebekah finds Caroline being forced to cut herself, she does what she can to help. Rebekoline and Bamon romance transpire. Warning - Death and self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

**This Can't Be The End**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries. There is self-mutilation and death in this fic. You have been warned… Probably will be a three chapter fic.

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah and Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

Blue eyes widened and filled with unconventional concern as they landed on the small body of Bonnie Bennett that lay sprawled out on the ground. His brow furrowed and he listened closely for the sound of a beating heart. For the evidence that the young woman was still alive and breathing, that she would be capable of smiling again.

Bonnie Bennett never got the opportunity to smile. It was a crime. She had a beautiful smile. Of course, Damon would never admit that to anyone.

"Bonnie?" His voice echoed off the walls.

Silence followed and his body tensed. She was not responding.

Damon groaned out in agitation and fear. "No, no, no! This is not happening!" He practically growled the words as he sped across the room toward the fragile woman. Hastily, he dragged her into his strong arms and held her body tightly against his own. "Come on, Bonnie! This isn't funny! Start breathing!" He shook her with the false hope that he would somehow awaken her from her everlasting coma.

Reaching up with his free hand he sunk his teeth into his exposed wrist, puncturing the skin and drawing blood. He was not going to just allow Bonnie to die. Not after everything that she had done for them, after everything she had done for him.

He owed her more than that.

He pressed his bleeding wrist over her lips a little forcefully in an attempt to make her drink his blood. If she consumed it while she was still alive then she could live the life that she had always deserved. A life away from Mystic Falls.

It broke his heart when he realized that even with his blood in her system; she was not going to wake up. She was gone. Her body was an empty vessel. It was too late.

Pulling his hand away, he allowed his eyes to travel along her blood coated lips. They were unmoving and it made him long for the days that she would speak down to him, that she would judge him for his terrible ways. She always had a way of bringing him back to earth and making him realize that he was wrong with his intentions.

She was the only one who truly told him how she felt without hesitation.

He needed that in his life. He needed her in his life.

The emotions that Damon was feeling were overwhelming. He could not comprehend them. He was terrified that he had finally lost the Bennett witch. Over the years he had teased her, said that he would choose Elena over her, and forced her to endanger her life in order to save the woman that he claimed to love. In that moment though, he wished that he could take it all back. If Bonnie did not feel such a devastating desperation to save her friend then she would still be alive.

That was why she had done it. He knew it. She had once again put her life on the line to save her friend. Only this time she wasn't coming back from it.

This time she was dead.

"No!" Damon refused to believe that this was the end of her story. "You have to come back, Bonnie. Elena needs you!" His voice softened and he found himself stroking his fingers through her soft hair as he stared down at her gorgeous face. "I need you…" His words were honest and genuine. He did need her. And not just in order to fix all of his problems and to put him in his place, he needed her to make his life complete.

"Come on witchy, shake out of it…"

O

Her head tilted up and she sniffed at the air as she walked down the hallway of the high school. There was a peculiar scent that she recognized assaulting her senses. It was the sweet scent of blood.

"What the bloody hell?" Rebekah wondered aloud, following the scent. There was something familiar about the scent of the blood. It was sweet, yet tart, and it was mixed with the scent of something else. Vanilla perfume and tears of desperation.

Following the trail, a sound caused her to halt mid-step. It was the sound of a woman wheezing and whimpering in pain. She immediately recognized who the whimpers belonged to.

"Caroline…?"

"Go away!" She heard Caroline scream from one of the rooms. "Leave me alone, Rebekah!"

This fueled a fire inside of the original. There was no way that she was going to allow Caroline to tell her what to do. If she was hiding something from Matt and herself then she wanted to know what it was. Using her enhanced abilities she moved into the room where she presumed Caroline was and she started to speak "I do not think so—" She lost her voice. Blue eyes widened and filled with sorrowful concern as she stared down at the other blonde. "—Caroline…?"

She glanced up at Rebekah with a somber look on her face.

"What are you doing?" The blonde Brit whispered softly, kneeling to the ground to sit in front of the other woman. Blue eyes caught blue and brows furrowed in confusion.

"I have to keep cutting." Caroline sounded adamant in her demand and Rebekah knew that it wasn't her. It couldn't possibly be the sweet and innocent woman that drove her mad with her positive bubbly attitude. This was Silas, or she was being controlled by Silas.

"Caroline…" She spoke hesitantly, reaching out to take the razor from her. "Sweetheart, be a dear and hand that over."

"No! I have to! Silas told me—I have to—I have to keep cutting!" Caroline wheezed and continued her movements along the skin. She had no control over her body. It was merely a way for the monster to contain her. The sight caused Rebekah's chest to tighten in agony and she once again reached for the razor. There was no way that she was going to allow the other woman to harm herself.

When Caroline pulled away from her, Rebekah quickly grew agitated. She could not let this continue. It was sick.

"Stop it!" She screamed urgently. Reaching out, she wrapped her hand tightly around the hand that was holding the razor and held it in place so that she could not move.

"But Silas—"

"Screw Silas, Caroline! He does not have any control over you! You are stronger than this…" Rebekah stared deep into Caroline's eyes, her pupils dilating in an attempt to compel the young vampire. She wanted to convince her that she needed to stop hurting herself. This was wrong on so many different levels.

It made Rebekah's stomach flip with disgust and unease.

"He told me to keep cutting…" She spoke under her breath, eyes filling with tears.

"And I am telling you to stop." Rebekah informed seriously. She would not allow Caroline to hurt. No one deserved to hurt like this. Not even someone that she loathed. In all honesty she did not really loathe the other blonde at all. She simply made her insecure. She never wanted this for her.

Reaching up, Rebekah ran her free hand along Caroline's cheek, twisting her fingers in blonde hair and watching as the beautiful woman visibly relaxed under her touch. It caused her body to react strangely and it perplexed her. She felt warm inside, she felt proud of herself, and she felt oddly content with the tingling sensations running along the tips of her fingers.

"Now, sweets, please put an end to this rubbish and hand over the blade."

"I…I can't…" She whimpered. All that Caroline wanted to do was give into Rebekah's wishes. She did not want to hurt anymore and she was mesmerized by those stunning eyes and that soft caring smile.

"This isn't you. It's Silas."

It quickly became apparent that compulsion was not going to work as Caroline pulled herself out of her daze and once again started to struggle. She was convinced that she needed to harm herself.

"Okay, if you aren't going to listen then you are coming with me!"

O

Damon ran unsteady fingertips along Bonnie's dead lips, willing them to move again with his mind. Willing her eyes to snap open so that he could once again stare into their green pools. He wanted to remember what they looked like. He wanted to have another chance to cherish them. To cherish Bonnie Bennett for every wonderful thing that she had done.

"Come on, come back to me…" His words sounded hollow. He had lost the hope that he once had. Now he was simply drowning in the emptiness of a life without an annoying little witch.

"I'm dead, Damon." Bonnie's voice echoed off the walls and Damon snapped his head in the direction of the voice.

His eyes went wide when he witnessed the young witch standing behind him with a sorrowful look on her face. But, he also noticed the determination shimmering in her eyes. It took him a moment to fully comprehend what was going on. Bonnie had lowered the veil and so she was still capable of living on their side, she was still capable of talking to him. She was standing before him, but she was indeed dead.

It crushed him all over again.

"Bonnie… You can't possibly be—"

"—I am. I'm dead, Damon."

He felt sick to his stomach, like he was going to vomit. _'That's it then…? All hope is lost? She is gone forever…'_

"But, I think I know a way that you can bring me back."

O

Authors Note:

This fic will be approximately three chapters of Bamon/Rebekoline angst, it will have a happy ending, but it will be very tragic. I hope that everyone is enjoying it! I already have the outline for the next chapter ready, so if y'all want me to add the next chapter today then send me some reviews and I will get right on it!

Thank you all for reading! I love you all!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Chapter 2

**This Can't Be The End**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries. There is self-mutilation and death in this fic. You have been warned… Probably will be a three chapter fic.

Authors Note : This was going to be a Rebekoline one shot and a Bamon one shot, but I thought of a way to bring them together in one multi-chapter story and eventually their paths will cross. But, if y'all prefer just reading one or the other it probably will not hinder your enjoyment of the fic. :)

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah and Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

"Caroline, hey! Snap out of it!" Rebekah shouted in a panic as Caroline once again reached for the knife on the table. She had been attempting to get her into the other room to ask Matt for help, but he was only offering suggestions that she had already tried. She was running out of options.

"Silas needs me to bleed." She insisted with desperation in her tone. She struggled to move around the original toward the knife on the table, but she was held tightly in place.

Rebekah's eyes were full of sadness as they ran along the younger vampire's face. She could see the tenseness on her features where Caroline was trying her hardest to fight the urges, she could see the pain shimmering in the tears that filled her eyes, and it shattered her. All that she wanted to do was to take the pain away from Caroline.

'_Yet, she refuses to allow me to do so…'_

"You're hallucinating, you're gonna cut your bleeding hands off!"

"I need to bleed!"

Rebekah felt her chest clench tightly when Caroline reached for the knife again. The scent of her blood surrounding her made her sick to her stomach. She could not recall the last time that she felt such concern for someone aside from her family and Matt. She just wanted to help and she felt powerless. Caroline was relentless in her pursuits to harm herself.

Suddenly, she spotted the graduation invitations out of the corner of her eye and they sparked an idea. She knew that the other blonde had put a lot of emphasis on how important the invitations and graduation was to her.

'_Perhaps if I remind her…'_

Reaching out with her free hand she picked up one of the invitations and flipped it over to show it to her. "Look Caroline, you're graduating, and Uncle Bob and Aunt Mary really want you to graduate with both hands!"

For just a moment there was a glimmer of hope, but then Caroline pushed the paper away and reached for the knife again. "I need to keep cutting! I need to keep—"

Rebekah could not take it anymore. She had expended her generosity and she was growing frustrated with her insistence on hurting herself. She just wanted her to stop and in that moment she did the first thing that came to mind. "Stop it!" With that, she reached out and slapped her hand across Caroline's face, hard. Her head flew back and Rebekah's eyes widened when she realized what she had done.

That probably was not the solution to the problem.

Yet, when Caroline forced herself to look back up at the blonde Brit her eyes looked different than before. They were full of hurt and anger and they lacked the determination that they had once held. This returned hope to Rebekah who waited impatiently for her to say something to prove that she was once again the Caroline that she cared for.

Finally, she said "Bitch."

And all that Rebekah could do was sigh. She was relieved and she did not even attempt to hide the emotions that covered her face. Honestly, she wanted to reach out and pull the beautiful woman into a tight hug, but she did not dare.

"There is the Caroline I know and loathe."

O

"What do you mean that you "think" you know a way I can bring you back?" Damon did not want to get his hopes up. Throughout his long lifetime of cheating death he had found that people could not easily come back once they were gone to the world completely. Bonnie was dead, how did she expect to come back from that?

"Exactly what I said." She spoke seriously, staring deep into his eyes. "There is a way that you can bring me back. But…" Bonnie hesitated. She did not know how to finish the sentence. There was too good a chance that he would not like what she was going to say. That he would choose to let her stay dead. In fact, there was a better than good chance.

He could sense the reluctance in her voice and it made him curious. Taking a step toward her, he furrowed his brow. "What is it, Bonnie?"

Damon had a way of emphasizing her name that told her he knew something was up. Bonnie let out a sigh and looked away from him, waving her hands around uncomfortably. "You aren't going to like this."

He laughed a little at her shyness. It was actually kind of adorable the way that she could no longer look him in the eye. "What is it, witchy? I'm not my baby bro. I can handle it, whatever it is." Damon took a step toward her and bent over in order to force her to stare into his eyes once more. A devious half smile spread across his face as he spoke. He almost said the next words with excitement. "If it will bring you back I will do anything, kill ANYONE."

It should have disgusted Bonnie that Damon was willing to smile so easily while talking about killing people. But, she could not help but feel something else. She felt happy and she actually felt loved. Damon had a terrible way of showing that he cared about people, but saying that he was willing to kill anyone to bring her back meant that he wanted her back desperately.

Regardless, she knew that he would not do what it took to bring her back.

In his eyes she was not worth it. No one was worth more than Elena to Damon Salvatore.

"In order to bring me back." Bonnie looked back up at him and spoke with an even tone. "You are going to have to give the cure to me, Damon."

His eyes widened and his smile fell as he replayed her words over and over again in his head. He could not believe what he was hearing. He had spent so much time in search of the cure, putting his life on the line, and he had done it all for Elena. Now it was the only way to save Bonnie from death and the decision was on his shoulders.

Damon was conflicted.

He still wanted to use the cure on Elena to see if she truly loved him or if it was only the sire bond. But, he did not want Bonnie to die. He loved the little witch even if he would never admit it.

"The cure isn't only a cure for Vampirism." Bonnie explained. "It is a cure for all supernatural entities. It can bring me back to life just as it can turn Elena human again."

The hesitation was written across his face and it caused her heart to sink. She knew that if it came down to saving her or Elena he would always save Elena. Damon had proclaimed that on many occasions. She had no hope. Bonnie was dead and she was never coming back.

"Look, Damon. I know that you wanted to use the cure in order to make Elena human again." She took a step closer to him and stared up into his eyes. "And I want that for her too. She is my friend and I love her. But, she is still alive and I am—"

"—Ring, Ring!" Her sentence was interrupted by the ringing of Damon's cellphone.

Not being able to deal with the situation that he had been put into, Damon ignored Bonnie and lifted the phone to his ear.

"What's up?"

O

"Yeah, Rebekah knocked some sense into her." Matt told Damon, ignoring the smirk that Rebekah sent his way at the pun. "She seems to be doing fine now."

The original vampire turned to look at Caroline when Matt said that she was doing fine. Fine was being generous, truthfully. The woman looked completely crushed. She was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up against her chest and rocking back and forth. Tears had stained her porcelain cheeks and fresh tears were threatening to escape her glazed over eyes.

'_Nobody should have to suffer through something like that…'_

Rebekah closed the distance between Caroline and herself. Then she took a seat on the ground next to the other blonde, crossing her legs and staring over at her. She didn't know why she felt so relieved that she was okay. All that she had ever wanted was to see her suffer, or so she had thought.

She wanted to tell herself that she only saved her life because she was trying to be a better human, and because Caroline had once saved her life.

Rebekah would have been dead if it were not for her.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, focusing on their conflicting and confusing thoughts. Caroline clenched and unclenched her fists. She wanted to thank Rebekah for what she had done for her, she knew that it was the right thing to do, but her pride was not allowing her to do so. Finally, she turned and offered her a small smile.

Her smile was so slight that Rebekah hardly noticed. She did though.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and crying. When their eyes connected they both felt a small perplexing spark shoot through their bodies. They both recognized the feeling; they just did not understand it.

Rebekah's full lips curved up into a smirk and she cocked her head to the side. "I thought that I was a bitch?"

"Oh, you are definitely a bitch!" Caroline announced. Her eyes were shimmering with happiness and she was laughing again. That was all that mattered. Rebekah never realized how badly she would miss the bubbliness of the other blonde. Normally it irritated her; right now it brought her liberation.

Caroline sobered up and added, "But, thank you."

Rebekah nodded and silence passed between the two again. She cast her blue eyes toward one of the other woman's wrists and her smile faltered. Without warning, she reached out and gently took Caroline's hand with her own.

"How are you healing?" She looked her wrist over and ran her fingertips gently along the skin that had been cut. It appeared that all of the cuts had already healed. The emotional trauma of the situation had not though. She could tell by the way that Caroline glared down at her wrist.

"Fine." She muttered.

Looking up at Rebekah she took in a breath when she saw the concern. She had expected something else. And now she was extremely aware of how good it felt every time that those delicate fingers traced over her wrist, so she cast her eyes away and coughed. Internally she sent up a prayer that the original had not noticed her strange behavior.

She had.

O

Damon and Bonnie were both silent as he hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket. Nothing that Matt had told him had truly registered. How could it when he was thinking about the cure in his coat pocket the entire time.

He had always believed, or rather, he had always tried to convince himself, that if he was put in this situation he would choose Elena. He loved Elena and she was the only thing that was important to him. Yet, no matter how strong his urges were to turn Elena human again with the cure he was conflicted. He was frustrated.

"How could you go and do this to yourself!?" Damon almost whined. He hated this.

"I did it for Elena. You should understand that." Bonnie insisted. "I just wanted her to be happy again. I wanted Jeremy back for all of us, we all miss him." Her chest tightened and she felt sick when she thought about how Jeremy had died in front of her. She missed him more than words could explain.

Damon laughed and shook his head comically. His playfulness really angered the Bennett witch. She hated how he made everything into some kind of joke. She was dead for Christ's sake!

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I just don't get it." He really didn't. "How pathetic do you have to be to risk your life for a friend who just tried to kill you?"

"Look who is talking." Bonnie retorted angrily. "Why would you give the cure to a girl who will never truly love you as much as she loves your brother?" She knew that it was a low blow and she knew that she sounded bitter and hateful, but she did not care. He deserved it.

Damon stared deep into her green eyes, getting lost in them. Memorizing them. Just in case he never saw them again.

"You really should work on your negotiation skills, Judgy."

And with that, he turned and walked away.

O

Authors Note:

I promise that this fic will end on a happy note for both Bamon and Rebekoline! :) That being said, I decided to add another chapter thanks to ALL of your wonderful reviews! I loved hearing from you guys! And during such a sad time on the show it really helped to motivate me to keep writing! So thank you so much!

Please do leave me some reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter and I promise to try and get the next chapter out tomorrow! :)

Thank you so much! I love you all!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
